


Morag

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie's Flash Exchanges Fics [4]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: There were a few things Rhodey didn't expect to find on Morag. Nebula was one of them.
Relationships: Nebula/James "Rhodey" Rhodes
Series: Marie's Flash Exchanges Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681552
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Morag

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KuroHikaTsuchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroHikaTsuchi/gifts).



> Hope this fits your likes!!

As Jim followed her through the purplish land of their mission planet, there was one thing he couldn't keep out of his mind - how strangely and powerfully badass Nebula was. 

Being Tony Stark's best friend certainly taught you to love beings other than those made solely of flash and bones. Their first friend in common had been Dum-E after all. 

But Nebula? Nebula was  _ something else. _

Rhodey was professional enough to keep himself in line but when he looked at her, at her intense focus and deadly walk, awe washed over him still.

_ "I wasn't always like this." _

_ "Me neither." _


End file.
